inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghraca System
The Ghraca System The Ghraca system is located in the outermost reaches of the Segmentum Obscurus, bordering the Halo Stars, with the minor Warp rift Hell's Maw covering a large part of it, making it nearly impossible to travel to the outer bounds of the sector. The system is safeguarded by the Astartes chapter, the Astral Wolves, whom have held feudal rights over the sector since they liberated it in 729.M37. The Ghraca system's capital world is the feral world of Ghraca, the planet where most aspirants are taken from. Two of the closest planet to Ghraca were Avenia, a barren ice world and Dioram, the systems mass-producing forge world, supplier to the Astral Wolves with weapons, power armour and vehicles. Dioram received it's a complimentary amount resources from the mining world of Ferricax, which is now barren of life The rest of the system consisted of the lush feral worlds; Jûrnenheim, Tarlia, Vekcanth and the hive world, Garghârge. Following the Battle for Ghraca, the Ghraca Sector was devoured clean of life by Hive Fleet Laestrygon, save for Ghraca and Dioram. However, bordering between the Halo Stards and the outermost reaches of the Ghraca system lies 6 isolated worlds, also held by the Astral Wolves. The 4 feral worlds Sentigan Primus, Secundus, Tertius and Dreimos, the Forge World Lasymon and at last the Hive World Carenvold. Current Status After Astir Lucan was elected as Chapter Master and returned to the Astral Wolves homeworld, Ghraca was under attack of an unknown enemy. Several worlds were already barren of life, and the defenders had entrenched in Ghraca, Garghârge and Dioram. However, although Lucan tried to counter-attack this new threat, the remaining planets were lost piecemeal. The Battle for Ghraca ended with the narrow relief of Ghraca and Dioram when a combined Ghracan PDF and Astral Wolves force utterly devastated the remaining invaders. The 6 isolated planets had been left untouched by the Hive Fleet. It later came to ear that the Hive Fleet that brought the Astral Wolves to their knees, was designated Hive Fleet Laestrygon. Several times have the noble Astral Wolves launched vengeful attacks on this new enemy. Planets of the Ghraca system Ghraca Ghraca is the lush feral world of the Ghraca Primus sector. The wildlife on Ghraca is not so diverted and also few species live on the planet, such as the Ghracan Wolves, bigger and more ferocious than old Terran Wolves. Ghraca is also capital world of the Ghraca Primus system and centerpiece of the Ghraca Sector as whole. It serves as the most prominent recruiting place for the Astral Wolves and is also the homeworld of the Chapter. Three giant Hive Cities have been built on the feral world, to accomodate more people and thereby harvest more aspirants for the Astral Wolves: Dorneia Dorneia is the capital of Ghraca. It is a giant hive city, with many outlying gladiatorial arenas, ensuring the survival of the Chapter by being training compounds for the aspirants of the Chapter. Dorneia is named in the honour of Rogal Dorn. Dioram Dioram is the mass-producing Forge World of the Ghraca Primus system and supplies the Astral Wolves chapter with armour, weapons and other necessary wargear, rivalling even the Forge World of Ryza in form of production. Several old templates are stored on Dioram since the Great Crusade, enabling the Dioraman Magos to produce ornate patterns of bolters and armours, such as the Iron and Maximus pattern armours and the Cataphractii terminator suits. Dioram has long been polluted by the belching smoke from the Forges, which has led to the population becoming hardened veterans, ample for recruitment into the Ghraca PDF Legions. Dioram is also known to have a Ring of defence stations in orbit, and these were crucial in destroying the Tyranid vessels of Hive Fleet Laestrygon during the Battle for Ghraca. The Magos of Mars have many times tried to usurp Dioram from the clutches of the Astral Wolves, which has led to several confrontations between the Imperial forces. The main reason for this, is that the Dioraman Magos have stored plentiful amounts of STC's in their vaults, and have fulfilled the requirements to manufacture terminator suits, which is very rare. Category:Sector, Sub-Sector, Etc